List
by moocow33
Summary: Tyson and Max are at home alone & bored out of their minds, until a question about Raoul's choice of clothing brings on the making of the LIST(suggested TyKa MaRe)...you have to bare with me for the summary isnt all that, but i dont wanna ruin the plot, j
1. 1

a/n: hm first beblade fic...kinda a random oneshot that i came up with when i noticed Raouls stocking things and compared them to Julia's, whne this was make beware that it was already a few days old and sadly enough it may be the first fic that i am to finish -.-U i know shockin ne?

warnings:maleXmale, and suggested pairings by the charry's ...please read it though though the first bit is a bit slow :)

pairings: (sugested) Tyson X Kai and Max X Rei

* * *

'I recon Raoul is the most likely to be gay though' 

though slightly caught off guard to the current break of comfortable silence Max responed to the question with a question of his own

'why would that be Tyson?'

'well his clothes are the main thing,'

And so another mindless afternoon had begun seeing Tyson and Max alone in the 'battle' plan room with Rei off shopping at the market with his fellow Neko friends, and Kai doing whatever Kai did when he disappeared for the afternoons like this.

'His clothes? Are you sure the hunger hasn't gotten to you?'

'ah n' Tyson's reply was cut off by a large grumbling sound that emerged from a certain blue hair blader's abdomen. Max face faulted,

'Tyson you _ate_ three minutes ago' a huff was issued then several moments before curiosity got the best of the cat, or in this case kitty.

'his clothes are a little on the bright side but I always thought it was just for the matching uniforms with him and Julia, that and them being from the circus and all'

'does that explain why he shows more leg than Julia, haven't you noticed that?'

'well now you come to mention it I suppose he does have a personality that fits in the typical homo/heterosexual stereotype though I wouldn't be amazed with his coach, that guy flutters around like a butterfly half the time"

'a butterfly?' the world bey blade champion raised his head from the couch that he was lounging on just in time for

Whomph

An unidentified flying object hit the champ smack bang in the head knocking him back onto his stomach, smiling slightly the blue eyed blonde collapsed on the couch opposite to Tyson's

'so, Max what else is there to do now that that little question has stopped bugging me but instead made me question _other_ things '

A knowing smile was exchanged

'I say we make a list'

Simultaneously two sets of eyes travelled to the white board situated in-between the two lounges against the wall, that happened to be facing he now closed-door as well.

'ah, a list, great'

* * *

Mauve eyes flashed in annoyance, his nice little rest disturbed by the Chinese boy standing in front of him obliviously trying to decide whether to poke or not to poke. 

'Rei, if you don't mind telling me why you are standing in front of me and have been for the last say, MINUTE'

Golden eyes blinked slowly, and the owner of the eyes slowly opened his mouth as if battling over what to say to the firey quick-to-anger dual headed teen.

'I what wondering if you'd like to come inside, I saw you when I got come, that and I didn't what to interrupt Max and Tyson.'

'What were they doing?'

'fighting over a pen' an elegant eyebrow .

'they were fighting over a pen, and you came back out here to bother me, I think that your real intention goes along the lines that you didn't want to walk in alone on them doing the something that you suspect them to be doing' Without waiting for the black maned boy to defend himself Kai swiftly pushed of the wall and walked towards the front sliding door of the house and pushed it open, Rei on his heels a step behind him.

'battle room' was the soft answer to Kai's silent question as he slightly quirked his head and the entrance of the hallway that lead to all of the rooms in their 'humble' abode. With out questioning whether or not what the Neko teenager had been lying a yell emerged from the room.

Doing something completely out of character Kai barged in interupting the squable between the two other bladers.

Max was holding a blackmarker pen to the white board with his elbow rubbing furiously off a undefinable word, whilst holding Tyson's foot in the other hand. Tyson on the other hand was trying to nick the pen out of Max's hand though failing miserably.

It took a second or two for the pairs instinct to kick in.

Then they immediately stood defensively infront of the board effectively covering it off to prying eyes...in this case Kai and Rei were the 'prying' eyes.

Max said 'Hey why'd you barge in like that, it doesn't hurt to knock' at the same time Rei said 'what cha got there buddies?' with extra empyesis on 'buddies'

Pausing, they blinked once twice before Kai stopped squinting, groanedthenpushed past Tyson to get a clear look at the board, though he was straight away blocked by Max, who seemed determined to keep off Kai, clinging to his arms and putting all of his weight into it and was quickly joined by Tyson .The other teen in the room forgotten for the time being.

'Raoul :Guys...or Bi.

Daichi :Legs, Beyblades?' Gold eyes blinked before sending an accusing glance at Max for the last one, the boy was known for sugar highs and random bursts that would explain the doodles. Shaking his head he skimed down the list reading them out loud, aware of how Kai had appeared at his side.

'Tala: pointy things

blah blah blah

Kai: Martians'

Catching his breath Rei read the next sentence out slowly and deliberately, while Kai's eye was twitching

' Rei: Caaats ... cats, why cats?'

'well you see I was trying to change it back to the original word m-' Tyson said quickly but was cut off by Max before he could say anything else or reveal the 'original' word.

'thats what we were fighting over, eh Kai don't hurt me It was Ty that put that' The blonde then did what was sensible and put someone between himself and Kai, that person happened to be Tyson.

'I can see why Max put cats there,' at everyone elses confused looks he continued smirking 'cause he likes Rei'

Where Kai left off Tyson continued 'And secretly wanted Rei to like cats so that he could have a chance with cat boy over there'

All Tyson and Kai got from the boy was a confused whine. Taking his cue Rei walked up behind Max wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in, purring in his ear just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"I always though you made a cute kitty'

'And I always thought a fat cat would be more approperiate,but he does remind me of a kitten' with that Kai got two fingers and did a curved 'w' shape on his own lips, indicating the boys feline like curvylips.

Rei smiled good heartedly, ruffling up the speachless and madly blushing blonde's hair and the resemblement of a kitten was clear in that moment 'What about the martians thing Kai, aren't you slightly angry at that?'

'Na, I dated one before it didn't work out, though it might give the blue haired kind a go'

Now it was everyones (including Max,who was still red and opening then closing his mouth), turn to be wide eyed before a certain blue haired boy spoke up.

'Did you just crack a joke Kai?'

* * *

a/n: see that wasn't to bad everyone :D now please i would really appreciate some feed back, and i dont mind flames as long as you tell me whatI did wrong 


	2. 2

_a/n: _wow i got reviews 0.o well seeing as some of you guys out there that reviewed and those shy ones that didn't(i know your out there :D play along i need an ego burst) well you see i didnt say that the first chap was a one-shot and it serves me well cause now i have writen this 2nd chappy

please enjoy(ps i dont own it sillys)

oh and r.r are at the bottom

heh normallly r and r are used for read and review but here it is used for review replies, maybe i should say rere ...that is basically the same thing isn't it

ophs on with the story_

* * *

_

_'I am so not an alien I don't know what made you say that' a blue haired boy said turning away from his companion_

_'and you wonder why I don't joke around anyone' the other boy said his shoulders slumping a bit as he rolled his eyes._

_'hmp what ever I'm going out Kai'_

_'Tyson…'_

Firm arms crossed immediately as a certain beyblader's memories were interrupted.

'What do you want Daichi'

'You are _so_ dead when Gramps finds out'

'Find out about what' good old Kai straight to the point, of defending himself that is.

Snorting the small red nut put on a face that mimicked Kenny's all knowing sigh.

'_the_ list'

'the list?…Daichi unless you haven't noticed there are many LISTS' the two toned hair teen said impatiently before adding as an after note 'my list included, one which you will be very soon if you continue to block my path' Which would normally strike fear and horror but seemed to do little if anything increase the enormous grin on the boys face.

'I have _it_ all on tape and the people on the list will be over in about an hour.'

Kai's mind had gone into static mode, he body operating smoothly though this was betrayed by his lips which uttered one word that positively lit up Daichi's face more if that was possible before turning.

'Shit'

* * *

Blue eyes snapped shut as the owner sighed while holding the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. 

'Okay Kai so let me get this straight, you let Daichi blackmail you, with a tape that was supposably taken yesterday and half an hour ago he said that people on the list will come here in an hour. Or now in half an hour because you didn't come straight to us'

'I was running over the circumstances and options Max'

'Piff you mean you freaked out'

'maybe, maybe not' the other teen replied coolly though his skin colour had visibly whitened against the four blue triangles decorating his face.

'Max now is not the best time, we need to try to get rid of everything that could be used as incriminating evidence' A black haired neko said arms crossed Kai style and golden eyes shining at the thought of a challenge.

'Has neko-boy been watching CSI again?'

'Kai shut it. Rei is right, first offI think we should check the drawing board room then hunt down Daichi.'

'Then it would be best to split up, myself and Kai and you and Tyson.'

'but i'

'would get both of you distracted and on account of how much time we have left the more experienced people with Daichi should get him while the two tidier and more collected two should check everything out.'

'Nice speech Kai but where is Ty?' The youngest looking of the three asked his blonde hair swishing from side to side as he searched the room for their blue haired comrade.

'heh' a sheepish smile crossed the two haired boy's lips 'he said he was going out, though he is sleeping just follow the snores to find him'

* * *

Max sat on a stone bench outside appearing to read a book, his back to the steps that lead to the back of the house and a large willow tree to the side of him. Some loud footsteps clambered up the stone path that incidentally when straight past Max on the way to the house,as the red blob walked past the willow tree the blonde uttered four simple words. 

'bait line and hook'

'Ha gotcha Daichi you little brat' blue hair mingled with twigs from his hidding place in the willow tree, Tyson was grinning triumphantly whilst holding Daichi in a head lock and starting to haul him up the steps to the back door.

'Argg Tyson let go of me, MAX help me'

'sorry no can do Daichi' Max said a small smile gracing his lips as Daichi was momentarily confused then started kicking out like mad as Tyson dragged him into the house and he followed opening up the doors for the blue haired blader until the wound up in the place which started up everything.

The Drawing Room.

'Voila, Daichi annoyance caught by pest extraordinaire Tyson'

'Hey don't forget me'

'how did you find him Max, Tyson?' a small curve of Rei's lip and abnormal twinkling in his eyes showed that Rei knew exactly how, but as any kind caring and considerate person would do given his spot, the neko wanted to squeeze out and delay the red boys suffering. All for the safety of his, Kai, Tyson and Max's reputations.

A stern voice that hadn't spoken just yet choose that point to intervene 'just cut straight to the chase we only have a limited time period'

First to respond was the easy going Max 'Okay okay. Daichi. Daichi! DAICHI pay attention to me.Now what was on the tape?' Slowly the other three in the room closed in on the boy stuggling in Tyson's arms.

'Was it really necessary to go over Tyson and Maxie's writing on the board with perminate marker like that?'

'Where is the tape, when are the people coming over, what posessed you to film it an-' the gradually loudening Kai was cut of by Tyson's hand who then continued on

'and why, O why were you stupid enough to threaten Kai of all people?'

* * *

'Sorry for the inconvienience' a toothy smile with two canine teeth was shown as yet another 'guest' left the front yard, Bryan waving before leaving through the small wooden gates. 

'Yeah we promise that Daichi won't be prank calling you like that anymore Tala, see no need for anger just a bit of a misunderstanding and an overactice imagination on his half'

People had turned up, all from the list and even a few that were never mentioned. So far everyone had been buying the attention seeking Daichi lie,none of them noticing the constant banging on the shed door to the side of the house, nor the screaming except for chief, Hiro,Tyson's grampa and Hilary. Though they weren't at the top of the 'Of importance list' for Rai and Max the assigned Peacekeepers to the large amount of people that had gathered, making sure no-one ventured inside was, with Kai and Tyson attempting to rub off the board by scribbling over the perminate marker with white board marker then using sprain and wipe quickly after, a technique that seemed to take forever to complete.

'This sucks Rei, how much longer do you think it will take?'

'Hopefully not too much longer if things keep up like this' At that choosen moment an outraged crythat could beheard from atleast 3 blocks away, followed by a famillarvoice yelling 'Rei get here RIGHT NOW!' Mariah was standing about 3 meters away from the pair with the rest of the White Tiger X team at her heels with an extra red headed person being held by Lee.

'ah the famous last words'

* * *

_marble eyes:_ poor Rei? more like lucky Rei ... maxy is a cutey in his own right(aka puppy/kitty adorable:P) the Kai with aliens things was meant to mean like there are no aliensso Kai likes no-one though Kai turned it round, andTala is well Tala and he seems to me the sharp kinda guywinks well thanx for the review 

_sincerity and faith:_ thank you for reviewing, i hoped that the joke thing would stand out :D

_dark mystic_: You thought it was funny, i honestly didn't thing neone would :D Is this a soon enough update? well for me it is, thanking you for the review  
_FireieGurl:_ it was cute? aw thank you glomps i didnt think it was cute but im glad you did. i update for you and dm(dark mystic) 

plus ...if you haven't alreadynoticed but i am goin to end each chap. with a catch phrase dont ask me why for i don't know fully


End file.
